Shadows of the Law
by The Unseen Detective
Summary: X Middle School has had it's first major case, a murder has happened and the victim was found with burns and brusies. The Brusies indicate a martial artist did this. Fillmore is selected for the job, and a vigilante with skills of his own decides to help.
1. Chapter 1

Shadows of the Law

By: Ninja of the Warrior Star

Act One: Masks of a death

It was a normal on the grounds of X middle school, just one period left and all will be let out for a day. A student was hurying to class seeing that he was running out of time. He dashed through an alley on the campus thinking it was a shortcut. He ran through the alley but turns out it was a dead-end.

"DAMNIT!!!!!" The boy yelled angrilly. He began to turn but then heard something that made him stop in his tracks. The sounds were footsteps...and they were getting closer. The boy tried to hide behind a dumpster that was there. He hid and saw several people come into the alley. He couldn't tell who they were, the fact being that he only saw their torsos.

"--- will be pleased with the latest ---- r--." One of the people said. The student stayed silent, not wanting to be found there.

"Yes --- will finally realize that we are true warriors that he always wanted." The other said. The student couldn't believe what he was hearing. But then he felt a cough traveling through his throat. He tried his hardest to stifle it and keep his presence unknown. But to his dismay the cough came and noise was made.

One of the people silenced the others and looked to where the voice came from.

"Silence you idiots." The obvious leader scolded the others.

"Sir, what's wrong?" One of the others asked. The leader walked over to the trashcans and looked for a second at them. The student was scared out of his mind now, he could be found out right now. The leader walked back to the group as if nothing had happened, the student felt a tremendous amount of reliefe. As he breathed silently a breath of reliefe but it was short lived. The dumpster's lid burst open and the student is lifted out by one of the men. He saw their faces but they were all covered by masks of a skull with no bottom jaw, sharp fangs, a crack in the top, one eye showing, the other covered with an eye covered with a white shell with a dark slash down it.

"Well boys, I bring you our latest pet...Let's show him a warm welcome." The leader said with a sadistic smile and holding lighter in his hand. The student began pleading for freedom,

"No, no, please, NOOOOO!!!!" The students scream's though fall on the empty ears as he is tortured by these faceless killers.

Later two teachers came into the alley obviously commiting an afternoon activity.

"C'mon baby, I've been waiting for this all day." The man said.

"You're not the only one but--AAAAAAAGGHHHHHH!!!!" The woman screams. The man turns to see the charred and beaten remains of a person with a skull mask on. Later, the alley was blocked off and the whole place is covered by campus security and safety patrollers. Two other patrollers came. One a black male, wearing rounded rimmed glasses, a green shirt and deep blue pants, his name was Cornelius Fillmore. The other was a white female, black hair, black dress, and green eyes. She was Ingrid Third.

The two newly arrived patrollers went to their commissioner. The commissioner was a male of Latin descent, stout, his hair cut in a flat top, he wore a light blue long-sleeved shirt with white on the collar and on the cuffs. He was the junior commissioner Valejo.

"Velajo." Fillmore said to his boss. Valejo turned and saw his two officers.

"You two shouldn't be here. It's pretty wrong here." Velajo tells the two.

"What's burnt?" Ingrid asks.

"I warn you two, this should go to police not us." Velajo said taking out a tissue and covering his mouth and nose.

The two went past their commissioner and went to the body. Fillmore knelt down and looked at the body closer. He saw burns on multiple places on the body, brusies also on multiple located on the body. He went to grab the mask to see under it but Valejo grabbed his hand to stop. Fillmore turned his head and gave his commissioner a questionable look. Velajo shook his head and said,

"This may be too much even for you Fillmore." Fillmore; taking this as a good time to finally listen to his boss, got off his knee and turned to his commisioner.

"Time of death?" He asked. Velajo turned and said,

"Tehama said sometime around the schools final period, there were pre-mortum brusies and those burns are said to have belonged to a butaine lighter."

"Those brusies..." Fillmore began.

"What about them?" Velajo asked,

"The way the appeared on the body...They weren't your ordinary punches. They seemed more like martial arts strikes."

"Martial arts? You're telling me some ninja turtle wanabe got a little bored and went on with a little training session that went wrong?!?" Velajo asked unconvinced.

"No, it seems more like he was found somewhere he shouldn't have been." Fillmore replied.

"Fillmore, Velajo!!" The both turned after Ingrid yelled to them.

"What is it Ingrid?" Fillmore asked. Ingrid pointed up to the roof of the school in the alley.

Everyone looked up and saw someone watching from the roof. The most they could see was someone dressed in a black costume. Velajo turned to the two patrollers and ordered them to get him and bring him here. The two nodded and made their way to the roof. When they reached the top they did not see the watcher there.

"He couldn't have gone far let's split up you go that way, I'll come over to you when I'm done on the other side." Fillmore said to Ingrid. Ingrid nodded and went to the one side she agreed to go to.

Ingrid was walking her designated way not turning back to look. She kept hearing noises but said it was just the wind. She kept walking until she reached an edge and looked over the edge to see if the person they were looking for. A voice was heard behind her whispered into her ear.

"He will come. Stay out of the way, the deed is mine." The voice said. Ingrid turned but saw no one.

Fillmore walked his way as well, but for some reason he kept watch on all sides around him.He stoped and for a second and turned. There he saw the person. Closer the person can be seen as wearing a jet black one piece costume with a belt with containers on them., with white covers on his eyes, one looked bare, but the other cover had a slach right through it. This unknown person got into a battle ready stance.

"X-middle School safety patrol. Stay as you are." Fillmore demanded to the stranger. The stranger just stood in his stance, "You are interfering in what is not your concern patroller." The stranger said. Fillmore went over to the stranger, keeping enough distance to still be able to avoid what may come at him.

"People getting burned here are my concern. Why should it matter to you?" Fillmore inquiered.

The stranger did not answer just continued to stare at Fillmore. Fillmore dashed at the stranger trying to tackle him. The stranger; as if he saw this move coming sidesteped and triped Fillmore. Fillmore fell over on to his stomach. Surprised that he was triped. He got back up and this time his hands turned into fist. He got closer to the stranger who stayed in his stance. Fillmore threw a barage of left and right punches at the stranger. The stranger easily dodged and redirected the punches. Fillmore couldn't believe this. Fillmore actually connected with one hit but it didn't even register as pain to the stranger. But as he connected the stranger connected with a knee to Fillmores chest. Fillmore fell to the ground the wind knocked out of him. The stranger squatted down next to the head of the doubled over patroller. He leaned his head farther down to Fillmores head and whispered,

"I'm here now, keep this quite and stay out of my way patroller. He is mine."

Fillmore raised his head only to see the stranger gone. He got off the ground and looked around for the stranger. Fillmore made his way back to the latter from where he came and saw Ingrid there waiting for him.

"What happened to you?" Ingrid said with concern in her voice. Fillmore still clutched his chest trying to hold in the pain.

"We're not dealing with something home brewed here Ingrid." He replied looking away. Ingrid got closer and moved Fillmore's hand from his chest and rubbed her hand around the main area she could guess was causing the most pain. Fillmore still looked one way. not trying to come into eye contact with her.

"Looks like this case could be fun." Ingrid said with a smirk. She did not know why but she felt like Fillmore was trying to distance himself from her.

"Fillmore, you okay?" She asked with concern. Fillmore just stared at Ingrid. A minute passed and his gaze did not break until he turned to the latter and began to go down it.

"See you tomorrow Ingrid." He said plainly.

Ingrid stood there, not sure what to do now. She turned to look behind her but no one was there. She left the roof going down the latter, but as she went down she was being watched b the eyes of that stranger who appeared from the shadowes.

_This is where I take this investigation deeper. If ---'s here I will finish what he began with me._

There, this is my first chapter of Shadows of the Law. I hope you all will enjoy it and the chapters to come. Tell me if you have any add-on's that you think I could use to improve my story.

Thank you.

Ninja of the Warrior Star.


	2. New Arrivals Brings New Leads

Act Two: New Arrivals, New Leads

The next day there was a frenzy outside the front of the school. Kids everywhere around were talking about the "Alledged" murder. Principla Folsom had made a public anouncement in the auditorium that no incident had happened. The incident has not been made public yet and it was probably a good thing. Inside Ingrids class she wasn't paying much attention; she could afford to though being that she had the highest grade in the class. She was focusing on last night when Fillmore came clutching his chest._ That wasn't the first time he seemed to close himself from me. _She thought.

"Ms. Third!" A voice yelled. Ingrid snapped back into the world to see her teacher with a mean scowl on his face.

"Yes Mr. Shalting?" She asked embarrassment showing in her voice.

"Maybe you can tell us the answer to this problem." Mr. Shalting said annoyed. Ingrid looked on the board and then closed her eyes.

"X35." She said simply. The teacher looked at the question then back at Ingrid with an even biger scowl than what he had before.

The teacher returned to the board and continued his lesson. Ingrid began to zone out again and think about things, a knock on the classroom door brought her back again. Everyone turned and to look as the door opened and Principal Folsom enters.

"Good morning class, Mr. Shalting I'd like to present you and your class a big treat." She said woth that grating voice of hers smiling. She makes a motion to someone still outside the door for that person to come in. After a minute a boy walks in about 13 years old. wearing a black Tee-shirt, blue denim jeans, and black running shoes. He was very well built for his age, his hair was jet black like his shirt. His features were very good as well, his eyes were ice blue but on his left eye there was a scar going down as if someone slashed diagonally down it.

"Kids this is Chase Tiles, he's a transfer from a middle school in Shadeston, New York." Principal Folsom informed the students.

Some students started whispering and giggling. Ingrid even heard some girls say he was cute but that didn't matter to her. But she for some reason couldn't stop looking at the new student. Principal Folsom did her little good luck thing and left the room. Mr. Shalting then looked at Chase.

"Well Mr. Tiles sice your new maybe you can olve my lesson that I give to all the students when they first come to this class. No body but Ms. Third there has been able to solve it." He said writing up a very complex problem on the board. Chase seemed to smirk and looked at the teacher.

"I hope this'll work." He said, and like a blur Chases hand began to move and on the board Chase labeled each step and to the teachers surprise he was getting it all right. He was just about to finish the problem he just stopped and looked at the teacher. He smiled wide and said,

"What was I doing?" He chuckled as hed turned back to the class.

The teacher was slackjawed at this new students attitude. Chase just stood there and smiled at the class. The teacher rubbed his face and yelled at the student who just seemed to smile the whole time there. Chase was told where to sit which seemed to be right next to Ingrid. He sat down and as he did she felt him gaze at her. His gaze felt familiar though something she felt it before. She looked at him and saw him sleeping on his desk._ This kid's completely idiotic, where did he come from. _Later on Ingrid reported to the safety patroll office and saw Fillmore there at his desk with files.She did not recognize them from this schools files so he must have pulled a few favors with friends of his.

She went to her desk next to his and sat down.

"Where did those come from?" She asked. He didn't raise his head to her but did reply.

"An out of town schools, this wasn't the first time a murder like this had happened." He said in a dry tone.

"What schools?" Ingrid asked.

"Detroit, New York, Chicago. The majority came from a place called Shadeston." Fillmore replied. Ingrid immediately thought of the new student. _He was from Shadeston,_ She thought. _Maybe he knows something that could help._ Then screams were heard from outside. The two turned and saw a punk running from some girl chasing after him.

Fillmore and Ingrid ran out and tried to catch the perpetrator. When they got out they could barely still see the target. They started sprinting after the target and were gaining fast but the punk still had the faster step. They were reaching a balcony, they thought that the target would stop, but just the opposite the target jumped over the railing of the balcon and started running. When the two reached the balcony the theif was already about halfway out of their sight.

"Damn." Fillmore said. They were about to turn to find away to stop the theid but from out of nowhere a black blur run past them and jump into the air. The figure jumped high into the air and threw what seemed to be a throwing knife at the theif. The two didn't believe it but the figures knife hit the theif in his right leg. The figure ran over to the theif and retrived the fallen theif.

The blck-clad figure took the theif to the two patrollers. A he reached the two he laid the theif down and looked at the two patrollers.

"You." Fillmore said to the figure. The figure did not reply but simply threw the purse that was stolen to Fillmore.

"see that it returns whence it came patroller." the figure said turning to leave.

"Wait!" Fillmore demanded. The figure stopped but did not turn around.

"As part of X-Middle school safety patrol I demand to know who you are." The figure did not turn to him but he did reply to Fillmores demand.

"I'm Shadow Savior." The figure replied back flipping into the air over the balcony. Ingrid and Fillmore looked to see if he was running but he somehow disappeared.

The two returned the purse to the owner and made their way back to the patrollers office. Fillmore and Ingrid stayed silent the whole way there. As they reached the office almost instantly they heard the almost predictable call of the commissioner,

"FILLMORE!!!" the commissioner yelled. Fillmore made his way to the commissioners office and stood infront of the door.

"You called Velajo?" Fillmore asked. Velajo was obviously upset about something and Fillmore was usally caught up in it.

"What's this about some vigilante going around throwing knives at perps?!?" Velajo asked angrier with each word. Fillmore shrugged and replied,

"Word travels fast I guess."

"Fillmore, it's bad enough that we have to deal with a murder investigation but we can't deal with some masked marauder going around trying to make this squad look incompitent." Velajo said.

"This is nothing we haven't dealt with before, and besides that vigilante I think has a connection with the case." Fillmore stated.

"How so?" Velajo asked.

"He was there the night we checked the body. He was probably scoping things out. He attacked me on top of that." Fillmore replied.

Velajo sat there and massaged his temples. He then looked up at Fillmore from his chair.

"Listen, we got enough heat from Folsom going on, what with the murder and all. I want to keep the vigilante story under the grid, until I say so at least." Velajo informed Fillmore. Fillmore nodded and turned to leave.

"Hey Fillmore!" Velajo called. Fillmore turned and was thrown a package.

"Came for you after you went after that theif." He said. Fillmore left the commissioners office and went to his desk.

"What do you got there?" Ingrid asked as Fillmore sat down. Fillmore didn't reply, he just sat there as if he was in a trance looking at the package.

"You okay Fillmore?" Ingrid asked. Again Fillmore did not reply. He simply got up and left the office. Ingrid tried to follow him but as soon as she got out he was gone. She looked around for him but after thirty minutes she decided that it was best to leave him.

Ingrid decided to take a walk around campus. She has always been around to the schools campus but today decided to just look around it and take in more sights of it. She walked until she reached a little lake on the grounds where the water skiing team practices. There was a bridge over the lake and there she decided to look out over the lake._ I wish I knew what was wrong with him, that way I could at least try to help._ She thought to herself.

When she tried to turn around and leave she heard a crack from under the bridge she stood on. She wanted to believe it was nothing but she has been in many cases where the littlest thing led to something bad. She tried to take easier steps, but the bridge couldn't take it for some reason and snapped. Ingrid went through the bridge right into the water. She tried hard to swim back up but for some reason couldn't move, she looked and saw that her leg was caught in what looked like a rope, the harder she tried to swim away the tighter it got. She was losing air fast for some reason. She tried harder and harder before she couldn't hold it any longer. She then saw another person come into the water and go for the rope which held her in the water.

In just a second the rope released her after the other person had went after it.. She had barely enough energy to get up on her own so the other person swam up and grabbed her swimming the both of them to the surface. When they reached the top Ingrid gasped madly fo air.

"Becareful, you breath in to hard you can cause damage." She turned to see Chase Tiles; the new kid, squatting next to her and smiling.

"Where did you come from?" She asked.

"Shadeston. Weren't you listening earlier in class?" He chuckled. They were both drenched in water so they decided to go to the lake shed and get a couple of towels.

When Ingrid tried to walk though she had harmed her leg due to the rope. She hit the ground from the pain and Chase knelt down to look at it.

"What are you doing?" She asked as Chase took her leg in his hands.

"I sort of have a little experience in minor injuries, here." Chase took one of his hands and placed it on where he thought the biggest source of her pain was.

"AHH!!!" She exclaimed in pain.

"Okay not broken, my experience says you just have a mild sprain. You might want to ice it later and stay off it for awhile as well. But for the moment here." Chase got down and squatted once again this time his back to her.

"Well, you gonna stay on the ground or get on the back?" He asked.

Ingrid didn't really know the guy but he was the only one there so she just took his invitation and got on. The way there the two remained but Chase did try to start up a conversation between the two. Ingrid then remembered that the files Fillmore had come from Shadeston and thought that Chase might know who it was that committed the murder.

"Chase." Ingrid said.

"She finally speaks." Chase replied.

"You're from Shadeston aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, why? That rumor about that kid getting murdered true?" Chase asked.

"How did you--"

"I may be new to this school but I hear things that people talk about." He replied.

"He was found burned and wearing a skullmask wasn't he?" Chase inquired

"Yeah, my partner has just recieved files coming from Shadeston, where you're from. Have you had anything similar happen when you lived there." She asked. Chase stayed silent for a minute.

"Not that much that I can recall but it does strike a familiar bell." Chase replied. Ingrid was about to say something when a familiar noise could be heard from her back pocket.

She reached in and pulled out her walkie-talkie that she uses to keep in contact with Fillmore. She pressed the button to reply to the call but she couldn't make any.

"Damn, it must have gotten wet from when I fell through the bridge." She said. The two reached a bench that was infront of the school, Chase sat her down on the bench and then took the walkie-talkie.

"Hmm...Doesn't look too bad, here why don't I take it home for the night and see if I can repair it if I see any prblems. That okay?" Chase asked her. Ingrid was about to object but was stopped when Chase interupted.

"C'mon what reason would I have to pull fleece over your eyes?" Chase asked, Ingrid had to admit that he was right and didn't see the problem in it.

"Well...Okay, you'll be back with it tomorrow?" She asked,

"Of course." He replied.

Chase looked at the watch he wore on his wrist.

"3...2..1." He said, as he reached one the bell rang and students began flooding out of the school.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Third, and don't worry I'll bring you your walkie-talkie tomorrow." He said shaking her hand and turning to leave. For some reason Ingrid couldn't turn her gaze away from Chase leaving.

"Hey Ingrid." Ingrid was brought back to the world by the voice of Fillmore.

"Woah, sorry. What's up?" She asked.

"I might ask you the same thing. Who was that?" Fillmore asked. Ingrid noticed a little intensity in Fillmores voice.

"He's the new kid, he just transfered here from Shadeston." She replied.

"Hmm...Fine, why didn't you answer my call?" He asked changing the subject.

"My walkie-talkie got messed up earlier because of an accident earlier, and I'm having someone looking at it." She replied.

"What's that in your hand?" Fillmore asked. Ingrid looked at her hand and saw a piece of paper with a phone number on it. There was a message under the number saying call me sometime and with a smiley face.

Ingrid smiled, she didn't even notice him slipping it into her hand.

"You two officer Fillmore and Third?" A voice asked behind the two. The two turned around and saw a well built teen about 16, 17.

"Yes, how can we help you?" Fillmore asked.

"I am Darrius Quinns older brother, The boy who was murdered." The teen replied.

"Oh...I'm sorry, what can we do for you?" Fillmore asked.

"I need to speak with the both of you. Please come with me, my family wish to know the details of the murder." The teen said. Fillmore and Ingrid followed the teen into a remote area.

"Wait here, I'll get my family." The teen said. The teen left and the two waited.

They waited for about a minute and began talking,

"Fillmore, about earlier, you seemed bothered, even more when talking to me. Are you okay?" She asked. Fillmore did not reply for about a minute but when he opened his mouth a horn was blasting in there direction. The two turned and saw a car coming their direction.

"Move!! it's after us!!" Fillmore yelled to Ingrid. Fillmore jumped out of the way but Ingrid could not move as fast due to the fact that she was still recovering from her injury from the bridge incident. Fillmore saw that Ingrid was still there.

"INGRID!!!!" Fillmore yelled. Fillmore tried to go after her and help but the car went right for Ingrid before he could get to her.

Thought I might try a cliff this time. Tell me what you all think. and if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me what you think.

Ninja of the Warrior Star.


End file.
